scrooge_mcduckfandomcom-20200214-history
Wasteland
Wasteland, also called the Wasteland, is a dimension existing alongside the Prime Universe. Description History Wasteland was created by Yen Sid, presumably in the early 1930s, using his powerful magic to create an alternate dimension and draw forgotten items into it to create a world inside it. He then offered it as a paradise for people who had been forgotten. Oswald Rabbit, Ortensia Rabbit, and their children were the first inhabitants of Wasteland. Oswald became king of the realm, and soon many other forgotten people moved into the land. However, in the late 1930's, Mickey Mouse, messing around with paint and paint thinner on the diorama of Wasteland which Yen Sid kept in his workshop, accidentally created the Shadow Blot. Trying to destroy it, Mickey knocked over a bottle of thinner onto the diorama and escaped back to his house, thinking that the Blot was destroyed. This diorama was actually a portal to Wasteland, and the thinner destroyed much of the land as it fell in, including wiping out Wonderland and the Beanstalk Factory. The Shadow Blot, shaking off the effects of the Thinner, escaped into Wasteland also, and took over, even getting Oswald's trusted lieutenant, the Mad Doctor, to join him. Years later, in 2010, Mickey found himself back in Wasteland, and, after a series of adventures, he and Oswald destroyed the Blot and fought off the Mad Doctor, saving Wasteland. Mickey left soon after, and Wasteland began to be rebuilt. Two years later, the Mad Doctor returned, swearing that he had reformed; however, he secretly partnered with Gremlin Prescott, a bitter Gremlin, to take over again. Oswald called Mickey back, and together they defeated the two. The Mad Doctor truly reformed, and Prescott was kidnapped for mysterious reasons. Later, Wasteland was again threatened, this time by the witch Mizrabel and her Castle of Illusion. Mickey once again saved Wasteland and defeated Mizrabel. Wasteland has remained relatively peaceful since then, with Yen Sid even whipping up a way for some of Wasteland's denizens to visit the real world. Nature Wasteland is a pocket-realm controlled by Yen Sid; the magic that holds it together is embodied by the Guardians, floating wisps of great wisdom and power. Creatures and people who have been “forgotten” by the real world are offered a choice by Yen Sid to move to Wasteland if they so choose, and live immortal and happy in a world of pure nostalgia; a tempting choice, but also one that many come to regret, as it is normally impossible to leave Wasteland once one has become a permanent resident. Other enchantments on Wasteland make it so that discarded Disney merchandise wash up there as well, likely a product of Yen Sid's friendship with Walt Disney. It seems that the Prime Universe is not the only world from which forgotten people can flock to Wasteland; as a result, it can be home to several counterparts of a single person, and worse, that person's counterpart in the Prime Universe may not even be amongst those who have washed up in Wasteland. This is notably the case for Peg-Leg Pete. Regions After the Thinner Disaster which created the Thinner Sea, Wasteland is left as a collection of regions which can be traveled through thanks to magical Projector-Screens built by the Gremlins. They include: *'Mean Street', the largest and safest place in Wasteland, a city populated by peaceful citizens of the Wasteland; *'Ventureland', a tropical-type area, initially designed as a “land of adventure” for the bolder inhabitants of Wasteland such as pirates; *'Bog Easy', a perpetually-nightlit, derelict version of New Orleans, the preferred dwelling of ghosts; *'Ostown', a quaint rural village and the former home of Oswald Rabbit and his close friends and family; *'Dark Beauty Castle', the looming castle watching over Wasteland, formerly the home of King Oswald; *'Tomorrow City', a cutting-edge city of high-technology and forgotten inventions; *'Mickeyjunk Mountain', a bizarre landmark that grew from the accumulated Mickey Mouse merchandise Oswald Rabbit kept kicking into a single pile decade after decade; *'Disney Gulch', a far-west city; *'Autotopia', a city that was once home to the Wasteland's sole racetrack, a favorite haunt of the Gremlins'. There are at least two known regions, Wonderland and the Beanstalk Factory, which were permanently destroyed in the Thinner Disaster. Wasteland's underground also includes interesting landmarks, such as the Rainbow Caverns and the Dahl Engineering Corridors built by the Gremlins. Behind the scenes Wasteland first appeared in Epic Mickey in 2010. It is modeled after the real world Disneyland. Category:Universes Category:Locations